Wake Me Up
by Raining Secure
Summary: [AU] Its been forever since I've felt alive. Right after I woke from my coma its been so long since I've felt alive inside. Can anyone wake me? Pairings: HinataGaara
1. Park

A/N: This is the Hin/Garra fic I came up with when I wrote chapter 4 of Dreams. Enjoy. Dedicated to dreamalluwant2.

This was different, uncontrollably so. She wanted a talk but it ended only being a staring contest between herself and him. Pupil less eyes stared at a cold, unmemorable view in front of her. She needed solace, she needed advice but she didn't need much of it, just enough to let her know she is alive. Just enough to know that she was real. Enough to know this is real. Not much but just enough. Nothing more.

He needed nothing, yet he was lost as usual, he was lost. In the depths of what would draw anyone crazy. He didn't need a thing but he was compelled by her ghost like appearance following her everywhere, anywhere. It wasn't need, it wasn't what many would call love or lust, and it was curiosity. The same thing that created him was curiosity. She could captivate him, she could hold him, she could listen to him, but more importantly she was there when he wanted her. But…

She needed nothing but words to pull her through. To make her smile, to make her laugh, to make her believe all she needs is words. Lavender eyes rose to meet could stone aqua eyes. Yet she still seemed to be at peace, like an angel. Her ghost like appearance did nothing to soothe his rampaging soul.

Their eyes connected but neither made the move to back away. As if talking to each to other through their emotions alone. Neither backed down, but it wasn't a contest. It was more of a conversation of emotions.

Taking her attention back to the forgettable scene in front of her she wondered. How did she even befriended Garra sure he was unstable and cold at the time? She wondered how did she invade his 'dream' if you would call it that. She wondered. But now more important than their meeting…

"Garra, what time is it?" asked Hinata as she stood up preparing herself to leave park.

"11:45, why?" he asked. Not because he cared just out of formality.

"No, reason really. It just doesn't…" stated Hinata lightly as her words became less audible. She turned to leave but…

"Hina, don't leave just yet."

"But I have to go. Father will be home soon. I don't want to-"

"He won't care" Garra stated coldly.

"I-I know but st-still…" Hinata drifted off.

Leaning his head back against the tree Garra closed his eyes as Hinata watched him she did the same. They stood in complete but comfortable silence.

"Garra, can we go to the beach?" Hinata asked as she lifted herself off the tree trunk she was leaning against.

So how did you like it? Please review.


	2. Beach

-1A/N: To AngelicSwordian who seems who likes this fic. I tried making this fic longer but… yeah. Without further ado here's chapter 2.

Disclaimers: DO NOT OWN OBVISOLY!!!!!

Leaning back in the passenger seat Hinata stared out of the window of the car and smiled it reminded her when her mother was still alive. They used to go to the beach when her father was either to busy or gone away for a meeting. They would go to the boardwalk and go shopping or get a snow cone from some old man who every time they went wore a black and blue t-shirt and ragged blue jeans. She remembered when they would go out and she would be skating and her mother would be sitting nearby drawing a scene in front of her. They would stay out all afternoon and wouldn't leave till it was late but one thing that Hinata enjoyed even more was when night fell she could see all the stars in the sky. Nothing could hinder her sight of the stars, not even the dark night clouds.

Watching Gaara drive was uninteresting. Not that watching someone drive is but lately since she been up almost everyone has been trying to cheer her up but to no avail of course but it didn't stop them. They would try to make her laugh even Naruto-kun tried but failed miserably. Not that it mattered anyways. She just felt empty inside like someone just took her happiness away and didn't fill it up with anything leaving her with emptiness.

'That's no way to feel and I know that but… oh, damn this is the shits' Hinata thought to herself. Closing her eyes Hinata watch as memories so long past escaped from their vault and played in front of her. She felt as if she was watching a movie of someone else's life. Even when she remembered seeing her mother's body lay lifeless in the coffin and a small six year old girl crying her eyes out. Screaming at the top of her lungs how she wanted her mother back and how she wished it was her father who was in the coffin. Which in turn the younger form of Hinata was slapped in the face. Only staring at her father the little Hinata ran from the front of the church to the tall double doors that let out of the sanctuary. The congregation and her father left in the mist of it all watch her retreating figure and after a moment her father chased after her. Leaving the entire congregation silent and the sanctuary quiet.

Hinata felt nothing. She remembered how that scene always inter her dreams and never let her wake until she was left screaming for her mother. Opening her eyes she saw aquamarine eyes staring right back at her. No matter what when she was depressed or not responding to anything his eyes always seemed to affect her and bring her back to the hellish reality but in the end she wouldn't mind because it was so calming. Like the sea, he calmed her to no end and she loved the way he made her feel calm. He was like the sea in many ways to her but still…

"Earth to Hina, you okay?" asked Gaara in his deep powerful voiced that always demanding never asking. Closing her eyes once again Hinata nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hinata," Gaara voice rang a warning.

"Please, my head isn't that heavy. Please until we get to the beach?" asked Hinata as she dung her head deeper into his arm. Like when they were in the park, silence fell again and they both enjoyed it.

Gaara didn't understand why he liked being around her. Maybe it was because she had a way to calm his nerve. She never asked him much and if she did he never minded. For some strange reason she always calmed him and he enjoyed it but sometimes it made him feel uneasy when he was around other people. It was just odd.

Grains of sand flowed between her toes. It made her smiled. She remembered why she loved being here. It was so beautiful to her, this is where she buried her happiness when she was little here. This was a soft heaven compared to home. This is probably her happiness ran to but she hadn't found it. But she doesn't want it.

"Gaara? Do you know why I love it here?" asked Hinata. When she didn't get a repose from Gaara she told him away. " I love it because no matter what do to the sand its never permanent, the sea always washes it away. You can start all over again." As Hinata stretch her legs, she leaned back with her arms behind her and stared up at the sky. She watched as Gaara did the same and laid on his back looking at the same sky.

"Beauty lies within nature and nothing can change that," whispered Hinata.

"You want to watch the sun rise?" asked Gaara slowly. Turning her head to see Gaara's face Hinata smiled and slowly nodded.

"That would be wonderful," she said as she drifted to her own little world.

A/N: I don't know how continue this fic. If anyone have ideas it would be greatly appreciated. I spelled Gaara's name correctly sorry!!!


	3. Morning

**Chapter 3**

**Standard Disclaimers apply.**

Words rode off her, continuing downward. Leaving behind a trail of marks and scratches. Hurting her, leaving her empty and alone. Those words I used to describe the pain when someone said anything hurtful to me. That's how I wrote before I went to sleep, before I entered the world and came back anew. I have changed since then. I want to feel again. I want to understand again but it seems that I can not do such a thing, at least not yet. I don't know of anything to describe the emptiness, the longing and the darkness that is inside of me. I can not remember any of the things that made me who I was. I wonder if I'll ever wake up from this frozen reality.

It seems funny that I wanted nothing but to become frozen and have nothing affect me. It seems foolish now to want something that I can not or will not remember. It seems funny that no one understands me. It seems that time itself had not propel itself forward, letting the snow melt and giving way to new grass. Images fly past me and seem to die upon my eyes. I wonder have I really changed that much? Just for the fact that I slept for too long, longer than what most would have slept. I wonder…

As the sun rises to greet the morning sky, I stare at the center. I love the light fuzziness and the short blindness that comes after you stare at the sun too long. Waiting for the sky to turn to a light blue before I fully began 'waking up' with the morning sky. A new day they say but I haven't started a new day since then.

I want to feel like I'm dreaming. I want nothing more than to sleep forever; I want nothing more than to hear my mother's voice again. That's all I want is to find some peace and quietness. Something I've been searching for in both of my 'lives'. I have yet gotten what I wanted, even if I had gotten it myself, it doesn't belong to me or it's not what I truly desire. Desired for all of what seemed like eternity. No matter how much I need something, want something. I'll never be able to attain it, at least not yet. I still don't understand the way that you or I need anything for better or for worse. Yet I am still trying. I guess.

Turing his attention away from Hinata's ghostly figure Garra shook the sand of him and walked backed towards his car. Grabbing a cigarette and a cinnamon roll that he bought last night he started at Hinata. Lighting his cigarette Garra walked backed to the spot beside Hinata. For some odd reason he wanted to smell Hinata's scent even though he already knew that she smelled of sea salt, butter and lavender. He wanted to smell her scent again.

He gently poked Hinata on her side for several minutes but to no avail. He tried to wake her up by lightly slapping her face but that didn't work either it was as if she was gone somewhere where no one could find her. Then lighting strike or something akin to lighting. Garra knew she disliked cigarette smoke to a passion. So he blew some of the smoke in Hinata face. But before Hinata had the chance to slap him he through the cinnamon roll he had in his hand. He looked at her as she began to smile. And just as unexpectedly for Garra Hinata grabbed him and cried on his shoulder.

Um…yeah I know. Sorry its short but for some reason I have trouble trying to make my chapters long. Maybe in time I will become a better writter where I can write longer chpters. But hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter sooner. So tell me if you like it or what I should do to improve this story.


End file.
